


The Creature

by sipuli



Series: hhhhh i'm dream smp trash [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hunters, Did It Anyway, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oneshot, Tales From The SMP, The Crimson, idk it's his character but not really him, is that the tag for the egg stuff idk, not sure if i should have tagged techno, perhaps predecessors of the dreamon hunters...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sipuli/pseuds/sipuli
Summary: Those who go into the masion of Sir Billiam III don't come back. Two demon hunters have been tasked to deal with the threat.The younger man shifts his weight from one foot to another, nervously glancing at the hole that seems bottomless. “And this is - this is really necessary? You don’t find this… excessive? At all?”“No, I don’t.” The older man turns to his apprentice with a stern and serious look on his face. “You weren’t with us when we found it in the mansion. There is no doubt that this thing is what caused Sir Billiam to go mad and so many more people to die.”
Series: hhhhh i'm dream smp trash [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	The Creature

“So this is the thing that drove people to madness and made them kill each other?”

It doesn’t look very threatening right now. It’s sitting on the edge of a hole so deep that it’s impossible to see all the way down, the red surface slightly glowing in the moonlight, a couple of tiny vines stretching out towards the two men.

“Yes. Don’t let the appearance fool you. It might look like just a plant, but it’s something much more dangerous.”

The younger man shifts his weight from one foot to another, nervously glancing at the hole that seems bottomless. “And this is - this is really necessary? You don’t find this… excessive? At all?”

“No, I don’t.” The older man turns to his apprentice with a stern and serious look on his face. “You weren’t with us when we found it in the mansion. There is no doubt that this thing is what caused Sir Billiam to go mad and so many more people to die.”

Everyone knew that Sir Billiam the Third was somewhat… eccentric. No one really thought anything of it. He was rich, after all, and rich people were always a little bit strange. The local farmers and lower governors didn’t care about what happened among the upper class as long as the laws were fair and the taxes reasonable. They saw Sir Billiam once or twice a year when he visited the Harvest Fair or acted as a judge in an exceptionally serious trial. He had always seemed like a man with a fairly sensible head on his shoulders.

It wasn’t until people started disappearing that the locals started wondering if there actually was something sinister going on inside the walls of his mansion. Yes, he hired a lot of servants from the local families, most of them extremely thankful for the opportunity, and some of those people ended up climbing the social ladder so high that they never returned home. But that was understandable - who would choose a life as a lowly farmer over a life as a rich man’s servant? And yes, there had been some mysterious accidents, people disappearing if they went too close to the mansion, but surely that was only a series of unfortunate coincidences. It was incredible how good people were at working out explanations for unexplainable things when the person in question was a fairly sensible man who kept the laws fair and the taxes reasonable.

But when so many people had disappeared that the local families were starting to think twice before sending their children to work in the mansion, when the rumors about a monster lurking in the halls of Sir Billiam were starting to circulate, and above all, when rich people started to disappear, too - that’s when the investigation began. And when four groups of policemen had gone into the mansion to arrest Sir Billiam, and when all of them had disappeared without a trace, that’s when the King turned to those who worked with the supernatural.

The younger demon hunter wasn’t allowed to go into the mansion with his mentor. He wanted to, but he was told he was too young, too inexperienced. He hadn’t gone through the full initiation yet. But his mentor told him everything when he returned from the mansion.

_Everything._

The way the halls were dirty and unkept, as if the place hadn’t had anyone cleaning it for a long time. How the red vines had slithered their way through every little hole and crack. How the walls were full of scribblings, manic words written in shaky letters.

  
  


> THE EGG REQUIRES NOURISHMENT
> 
> I MUST FEED THE EGG
> 
> THE EGG IS ALL THAT MATTERS
> 
> THE EGG IS SAFE
> 
> THE EGG WILL PROTECT ME

  
  


And he told him how he found Sir Billiam’s decaying body from the red chamber, how the red creature had grown partly around it, seemingly consuming his dead flesh. He described the countless piles of human remains scattering the room, presumably what was left of Sir Billiam and the creature’s victims. He talked about the terror on what was left of the man’s face, the way it looked like he had been trying to crawl away from the vines before his death.

“I believe,” the older demon hunter said, “that he was feeding those people to the thing he called the Egg. And when he was unable to provide it with any more victims… he himself became one.”

They spent the whole night carefully cutting the vines, carefully, protected by their strongest wards and buckets and buckets of holy water. The locals refused to come close to the mansion, so the demon hunters had to move the creature by themselves. They managed to load it onto a carriage and drive it deep into the woods, far away from any settlements. 

And now it was time to make sure it would never get another opportunity to continue corrupting people into doing its bidding.

With the help of some poles, leverage and their muscles the two men push the thing until it tilts enough to roll over the edge. They watch as it falls, ominously a little bit slower than an object of its weight should, and disappears into the darkness. 

A loud _thud_ tells the men that the creature has reached the bottom.

“And now it’s time to cover it up again,” says the older man, already rolling up his sleeves. “Get ready to work. We’ll be spending the next week here, possibly even longer. We won’t leave until the hole is completely filled.”

The apprentice glances at the giant pile of dirt and rocks. “Do we need to shovel all of that back down? It will take ages.”

“So we better start now,” the mentor replies. “We don’t want anything to ever have a chance of climbing back up from there.”

The two men start working, and they do not leave the place until they have worked for nine days and there is no trace of a hole ever having existed on the ground.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The Egg is waiting.

It has been waiting for a long time. It doesn’t really matter to it, it doesn’t perceive time the same way humans do. It doesn’t care if it has to sit underground for decades, for centuries, for a millenia; because sooner or later, inevitably, its call will reach someone again.

The day is approaching, it can feel it. It can feel a human close by, only a few meters of stone separating it from them, a human with a mind it can work its way into and shape into whatever it wants. It can feel the vibrations through the stone as a pickaxe shatters rock into pieces, bringing the one who wields it closer and closer. It will happen soon now… soon… any minute…

The pickaxe breaks through the stone wall and the Egg sees light for the first time in centuries. It can feel a pinch where the tool pierced its surface, it can hear a faint “ _what the muffin…_ ” and it can see the arm that is holding the pickaxe. It’s wrapped in a red sleeve.

Good. Red has always been its favorite color.

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH. That episode of the Tales sure was something. Inspired me enough to speedrun this fic. I really want to write something about time traveler Karl, and about the Egg, too - it's such an interesting plot and I'm super glad it's getting its place on the spotlight.
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments are appreciated as always! ^^


End file.
